This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for bearing contact pressure reduction in well tools.
Bearing failure is a common problem affecting conventional well tools used in conjunction with subterranean wells. Such failures will generally require that the well tools be retrieved for replacement or maintenance, resulting in substantial loss of time and money.
Bearing failures can be due to a variety of factors. However, if the maximum contact pressure between bearing surfaces could be substantially reduced, bearing failures could also be reduced significantly.